Jaloers
by siklomika
Summary: 'Alois Trancy... jika kau menyentuhnya lagi, akan kupastikan agar kau tidak dapat melihat dunia untuk kedua kalinya. Karena dia adalah—'—CielLizzyAlois.


**Disclaimer : **Kuroshitsuji © 2009, Toboso Yana.

**Warning : **OOC, Ciel x Lizzy, spoiler for Kuroshitsuji II episode 6, klise, romans tipis, pointless, aneh, gak jelas, lebih baik jika Anda tidak membacanya, don't like don't read.

* * *

**Jaloers**[*]

— Two Young Masters and One Young Lady —

* * *

Ada kerutan di dahi.

Ketika gadis berambut kuning itu menyerukan namanya, mencari-cari dimana sosoknya berada. _Wine_ di dalam gelasnya beriak, pemiliknya sedikit tersentak, ketika seorang bocah lelaki berambut kuning lembut dan bermata _blue sky _menghampiri sang gadis.

Kerutan mendalam.

Sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya bersandar, merasa tak nyaman, berharap pemandangan di depannya itu bisa sedikit tertutupi jika ia satu inci lebih jauh dari sudut semula. Tapi, hey, apalah gunanya perbedaan satu inci itu jika pandanganmu tidak tergerak sedikit pun dari mereka? Sia-sia, kawan. Kau menyorot bocah lelaki itu. Sorotan mata yang mengisyarakan kejengkelan—kecemburuan. Giginya bergemeletuk. Saat bocah dalam kostum vampir itu menggenggam tangan sang gadis. Jangan kira dia tidak melihat semua yang dilakukan bocah itu saat ini. Entah apa maksudnya melakukan semua itu. Mencoba membuatnya cemburu, eh? Well, usaha yang bagus. Sebuah decakan meluncur dari bibirnya. Sebuah decakan yang cukup keras untuk didengar oleh entitas dalam balutan hitam yang berdiri di sampingnya—sosok yang eksistensinya telah tercipta untuk setia kepada satu orang. Ia lalu melangkah ke depan dan memberikan gelas _wine-_nya kepada sang _butler_. Pandangannya tak terlepas dari dua sosok yang kini sedang berdansa di _ball_ yang megah.

"Lho? Mau menari, _Young Master_?" Sebuah lengkungan keatas terlukis di wajah sempurnanya. Di wajah yang menyiratkan kesempurnaan tiada akhir—kesempurnaan yang mustahil. Tangannya yang terbungkus oleh _gloves_ putih menerima gelas _wine_ yang setengah penuh—atau setengah kosong dari lelaki yang bermata satu dan berpakaian layaknya bajak laut itu.

"Diam." Dia melangkah lagi. Lebih jauh kedepan. Menghampiri seorang wanita setengah baya dan mengajaknya berdansa. Oh, maaf, jangan pernah berasumsi bahwa _Earl_ Ciel Phantomhive menyukai wanita yang—jauh lebih tua. Pandangan _aquamarine_-nya tak pernah berpindah dari pasangan yang... mampu membuat seorang _Queen's dog_ melangkah ke arena dansa. Semua yang turun ke _dance hall_ menari berpasangan dengan wajah yang sumringah bahagia—kecuali, tentu saja, _Earl_ kita dan pasangan yang ditatap tajam olehnya. Ketika lelaki berambut abu-abu itu menari mendekati pasangan yang mengganggu ketentraman hatinya, ia meninggalkan wanita pasangan menarinya dan nekat menerobos di antara bocah berkostum merah _maroon_ dan gadis kecil berkostum Indian. Sesaat, ia melemparkan pandangan mata sinis, benci, kesal, dan menjijikan kepada lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Pandangan yang mengandung kehinaan. Lalu sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum sinis dan mendongakan kepalanya lebih tinggi dari yang seharusnya. Kesan angkuh tersirat dari gestur tersebut.

"Maaf, _Earl_ Alois Trancy. Jika pendengaranku tidak salah—dan aku percaya pada pendengaranku ini, suara milik _Young Lady _ini telah memanggil namaku sesaat yang lalu." Ciel melirik tunangannya itu dan tersenyum lembut ketika mendapatkan kelegaan yang tertera di wajah porselen milik Elizabeth Middleford. Raut wajah Ciel kembali berubah sinis saat kembali menatap wajah yang menggelitik sudut kebencian di hatinya. "Lalu, bolehkah aku mengambil kembali apa yang sudah menjadi milik_ku_ ini?" Penekanan di kata '-ku'. Sungguh pernyataan yang sangat luas maknanya. Mungkin jika Sebastian yang mendengar pernyataan tadi—bukan Elizabeth, pasti senyum penuh arti khas-nya akan menghiasi wajah yang tak menunjukan sedikit pun garis penuaan. Salah satu tangan Ciel memberikan gestur yang mengakibatkan tunangannya tampak seperti ditarik kesamping bocah berpakaian biru itu. Ciel melangkah dan menjajarkan posisinya dengan sang lawan bicara. Menatap lurus kedepan dengan senyum kebencian melengkapi wajahnya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi, kuperingatkan kau." Ciel berusaha memelankan suaranya sepelan mungkin, agar Elizabeth tidak mendengarnya, namun tetap menjaga wibawa dan ketegasan yang terdapat dalam warna suaranya.

Dapat terlihat dari sudut mata birunya, senyum imaji _phsyco_ milik Alois. "Wah, wah. Apa-apaan ini? Anjing Ratu punya rasa kasih sayang sesama juga, eh?" Bola mata Alois bergerak kesudut agar bisa melihat sosok yang sedang mengancamnya itu.

Ciel mendengus, memejamkan mata, lalu kembali membukanya. "Diam kau, laba-laba kurang ajar." Suara yang penuh kebencian. Lengan bocah ber-_eyepatch_ itu mendekap tunangannya agar lebih dekat dan berjalan menjauh. Cukup jauh untuk memandang kembali Alois dengan tatapan penuh dendam.

'_Alois Trancy... jika kau menyentuhnya lagi, akan kupastikan agar kau tidak dapat melihat dunia untuk kedua kalinya. Karena dia adalah_—_'_

Ciel mendekatkan wajah tunangannya, agar jarak diantara kedua bibir mungil itu menghilang perlahan-lahan. Tepat sebelum keduanya bertemu, Ciel berbisik.

"—milikku."

END

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, setelah lama hiatus dari ffn, saya kembali dengan fic nista yang pointless sangat. Yang menghancurkan imaji tiga tokoh Kuroshitsuji. Pendek? Ya, saya tahu. Ditengah ke-mellow-an yang sedang saya hadapi, di tengah kelaparan dan nilai buruk yang melanda, di tengah sesaknya udara kota dan teriknya matahari, lahirlah fanfic aneh yang-entah-keberapa-ini. Ceritanya aneh? Iya, saya tahu. Bukankah sudah saya cantumkan di warning? Pasti banyak typo, kesalahan struktur kalimat, dll dsb dst dkk blahblahblah. Well, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic saya meskipun sudah tahu saya author gak berbakat yang kerjanya cuma nyepam. Berkenankah Anda memberikan sepercik kebahagiaan kepada diri saya yang nista di bulan suci Ramadhan ini melalui sepucuk review? Please?

[*]jealous in Dutch.


End file.
